runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Empire
Empire is an upcoming 3D animated series, launching August the 29th and each episode shall broadcast weekly. Official Description Politics. Corruption. Power. Fear. Force. Angeror. The foundations of an empire. Confirmed Facts *The serial will be set in the year 190. *Angeror will be the main antagonist. He will also get a new form. *Gielinor will hardly ever get featured, for the stories are set all around the universe. However, one story are set on Gielinor and the world is referenced a lot. *There will be an unbalanced shift in the Senate. *Every other Runiverse story written by The evil dude will tie in with the series (i.e Time Fractures, Two Worlds, Torchwood Gielinor, role-plays etc). *The evil dude is the sole writer of the series. *Every race featured or mentioned in past Runiverse stories are sure to have bigger roles, while many new races will appear. *The series is rated PG-13 for violence. *A unique theme for the series will be composed. Other themes for certain scenes will be composed as well. Angeror will have his own personal theme whenever he is around, for example. *Cut and deleted content from previous stories will be introduced. *Season 1 will have 25 episodes, each with a runtime of 25 minutes each. *There will be an interseasonal cliffhanger at the end of episode 25. *Series 1 will be released on 5 DVD volumes once the last episode has aired, each with the release date of one month in between. The whole series will be available later in the year on DVD, with special features added. Episodes Trailer A four minute trailer was recently released of the series as a whole, and featured the track "The Night" by Disturbed. According to 'The evil dude', the song was chosen not just because he liked it a lot, but it also connects to the main themes of the series, like darkness, madness, slavery and evil. The trailer mostly featured battles in space, and Angeror's super-weapon seen at the end of Voyage Into Apocalypse was also sighted. ARRAVs and dropships from that story were also seen. The robotic commandos mentioned by TED in an interview also appear, and they have been confirmed to appear in most of the episodes as the main ground troops. Runiverse Explained Due to the release of Empire close, writer 'The evil dude' decided that some things about the Runiverse as a whole needed explaining, like the idea of the Unknown Space, Main Galaxies and even their version of hyperspace. For a complete timeline, see this article. For the "Explained" articles, click here. Confirmed Appearances Races *Amphibioid *Blade *Calamaritok *Deinactite *Flower Person *Golagoth *'Holy Messenger' *Horridan *Human *Hydraxite *Immortal *Jhall *Karazahn *Kharzavore *Kuruzza'Varazza *Luthane *Maramecible *Neoselachian *Nitrode *Phobiac *Piranha *Polargo *Pyrolzarian *Quatron *Raz *Scorpozi *Shifilith *Tortusc *Tyrovah *The Unknown *Vorkar *Xylotar *Zantrozian Individuals *Angeror *The Captain *Crustacean *Dirindo *General Galvan *Giganteus *Hammerhead *Halvinor *Karaza *Dr. Numero *Scorpio *Scorpozis Alpha *Scorpozis Prime *Shadow Chancellor of the Court *Storas *Captain Tskh'Orsudlk *Wraith *Commander Zantroz *The Zeraki Organisations *Fists of Fear *Metarunners *Senate *Sentient Squids *Shadow Chancellory Guard *Zantrozian Arbiters Category:Runiverse Category:Story serials